


Вверх и вниз до полной победы

by TreggiDi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asexual Character, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:45:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Стиву требуется много времени, чтобы осознать, кто он такой. И еще больше, чтобы рассказать Баки.





	Вверх и вниз до полной победы

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Gadreel

Когда Стив был ребенком, у него было тонкое тело и большая голова. Он не умел ездить на велосипеде, плавать или подавать мяч. Строго-настрого ему был запрещен любой спорт, и на уроках физической подготовки в школе он сидел на трибунах с девчонками — с теми, кто был освобожден от упражнений по каким-то загадочным обстоятельствам. Он не знал бранных слов, а если что и знал, то помалкивал. Все старушки в округе любили его, трепали по щеке и называли «птенчиком». Стив не ходил гулять в доки, не играл в карты и не мог расквасить обидчику нос (это не значит, что он не пытался).  
  
Конечно, его называли «педиком».  
  
Сперва он пропускал это мимо ушей. Его много как называли. Дохляк, сопляк, доходяга. И это слово было из той же череды, только немного страшнее и обиднее. Но со временем Стив начал все больше думать об этом. Во многом из-за Баки — из-за того, как Баки хвастался своими свиданиями, свистел каждой девчонке на улице и без конца болтал про запрещенные карточки, которые можно было купить у Пройдохи Лу (позже, оглядываясь назад, Стив думал: было в этом что-то отчаянное). Стиву только и оставалось, что слушать да поддакивать. Девчонки не обращали на него внимания, это понятно... Вот что было непонятно: Стива это совсем не огорчало.  
  
Однажды он набрался смелости спросить у Баки: «Как считаешь... может, я и правда педик?».  
  
Баки уставился на него, окаменев. Потом стиснул кулаки, и Стиву показалось: его сейчас ударят. Но Баки только сказал, медленно ворочая языком:  
  
— Нет, Стив. Ты не педик. И никогда больше не говори это слово.  
  
Может, поэтому Стиву потребовалось так много времени, чтобы признаться Баки в том, кто он есть на самом деле.  
  
***  
  
Одна девушка, танцовщица в крохотном платье цветов американского флага, как-то увела Стива в узкий коридор между гримерками. Он тоже был в своей униформе со звездами и полосами. Это был самый американский трах в его жизни.   
  
Все произошло очень быстро. Эта девушка точно знала, чего хочет, ну а Стив — он никогда не мог этим похвастаться. В тот момент, кона она прижалась к нему в полумраке, обхватила горячими ладонями его лицо, Стив знал, к чему это ведет, и не находил сил остановить ее, не мог придумать ни единого хорошего оправдания, почему он должен отстранить ее.   
  
Девушка помогла ему стянуть костюм, проворно спустила вниз. Стив так онемел, что не додумался даже переступить ногами, и костюм сбился где-то в районе его щиколоток. Они целовались, пока Стив не почувствовал, что задыхается, будто его настиг приступ астмы. Тогда девушка опустилась на колени перед ним. Она взглянула на него из-под длинных, приклеенных ресниц, улыбнулась лукаво и храбро. Может, она действительно была искушенной, может, хотела казаться такой. Вспоминая этот случай, Стив не мог предположить, сколько ей было лет. В основном девушки в танцевальной группе были совсем юными.   
  
Член Стива расслабленно свисал между ног, но его партнершу это не смутило. Она взяла его в рот и довольно быстро привела в состояние готовности. Стив прижимался к стене мокрыми от пота лопатками и не смотрел вниз. Он глядел перед собой, плечи расправлены, руки по швам. Он чувствовал касания влажного языка и губ, мягко скользящих по стволу, но чувствовал как-то отстраненно, будто это было не с ним. Он кончил, и девушка поцеловала его в тазовую косточку, и это вогнало Стива в краску, будто теперь случилось что-то по-настоящему непристойное.   
  
Она поднялась на ноги, потерлась носом о его щеку и сказала: «Спасибо». Она сказала, что он великолепен. Стив не понимал, зачем она соврала. Но предположил, что этого требуют правила хорошего тона. Он сказал, что она тоже великолепна. Он сказал: «спасибо».  
  
***  
  
Другой случай произошел намного позже, уже после войны, после того, как Стива разморозили, будто полуфабрикат. Какое-то время он посещал особые клубы, те, где торгуют сексом, хотя в современном мире сексом торговали повсюду, в самых разных формах. Даже реклама хлопьев так или иначе обладала сексуальным подтекстом, так ему казалось, и это сбивало с толку.   
  
Он стал посещать стриптиз-клубы. Потому что теперь это было проще устроить, это не было чем-то преступным или постыдным. Хотя конечно, Стив натягивал бейсболку и опускал козырек на лицо, когда ходил в такие места. Люди не узнавали его: Наташа оказалась хорошим учителем маскировки. А еще она не прекращала попыток свести его с кем-нибудь. Стив чувствовал, что должен что-то сделать. Для него это стало чем-то вроде тренировок: приходить в подобные бары, сидеть в темном углу и мрачно наблюдать за танцовщицами (иногда — танцовщиками). Словно сексуальность можно было накачать, как мускул.   
  
Он прекратил это раз и навсегда, когда на сцену вышла старуха. После он выяснил, что ее дочь — стриптизершу из этого клуба — нашли убитой в подворотне возле клуба. Возможно, это сделал один из клиентов. Тогда он не знал; он мог только смотреть, в полном молчании, как и другие мужчины. Эта женщина была худой, почти тощей, очевидно нездоровой. Ее волосы были собраны на макушке в шаткий пучок, морщинистые губы судорожно сжаты, она смотрела прямо в зал, ее взгляд впивался в каждого по очереди, словно она надеялась обнаружить виновного. Под грохочущую, похабную музыку она сняла клетчатое пальто, под которым оказалось теплое платье на пуговицах. Она расстегнула его, обнажив шерстяные чулки, под ними было плотное хлопчатое белье, трусы и лифчик с широкими, грязными лямками. Она стояла в луче яркого прожектора, и никто не свистел, не кричал ей «давай, детка!», никто даже не шевелился. Никто не смеялся. Все были в ужасе, наверное, не столько из-за ее костлявого, сморщенного тела, сколько из-за ее лица.   
  
Когда она расстегнула лифчик, охранник зала отмер и стащил ее со сцены.   
Стив никогда туда больше не возвращался. Ни в этот клуб, ни в какой другой. Он много думал про эту женщину, про ее убитую дочь. Навел справки и от этого почувствовал себя дерьмово. Он был гребаным Капитаном Америкой и должен был сражаться со злом, но он не был детективом, и он даже не мог предположить, как искать убийцу. Слишком много зла было спрятано в подворотнях и закоулках, молчаливое, оно скрывалось в тени. А что мог Стив? Приведите ему злодея, какого-нибудь гигантского робота или инопланетянина, Стив нокаутирует его своим огромным кулаком.   
  
Он почувствовал себя так же, как в военные годы, на сцене, когда сбивал с ног фальшивого Гитлера. На это он был способен.  
  
***  
  
Стив сидел на ступеньках загородного дома, одного из тех, что Тони щедро предоставлял всем Мстителям, когда требовалось сбежать подальше от глаз людских. Стив любил этот дом. Возможно, он бывал тут чаще других. Все было ему знакомо: фланелевые полотенца на сушилке в ванной, мерцающая лампа над задней дверью, которая в сумерках неровно освещала газон, создавая тревожную атмосферу. У Стива была здесь любимая чашка. Он спал на продавленном диване, с вмятиной под диванной подушкой, но когда они приехали вместе с Баки, то заняли спальню на втором этаже. Постельное белье там всегда было свежее, словно существовал невидимый штат прислужников-эльфов, специальный отряд имени Тони Старка. Стиву не нравилась эта мысль. Он представлял это как вторжение, хотя двери дома даже не запирались.  
  
Баки вышел на крыльцо, встал за его спиной, прислонившись к перилам. Он пытался сделать это небрежно, как прежний Баки, но у него было тело Зимнего Солдата: каменное, тяжелое. То, с какой натугой он изображал «прежнего Баки», выдавало его с головой.  
  
— Чайник вскипел, — сказал Баки, ему пришлось прочистить горло, прежде чем заговорить. Они много молчали в те дни. Баки потихоньку возвращался к себе, он вспоминал некоторые вещи, убрал подальше ножи, ухаживал за собой. По крайней мере, он очень старался. Обернувшись через плечо, Стив улыбнулся ему, благодарный.  
  
— Да. Я только посижу немножко.  
  
Баки потоптался на месте, потом осторожно опустился рядом. Его спина сгорбилась, плечи устало опустились. Он вытащил смятую сигаретную пачку и закурил.   
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Прежний Баки болтал без продыху, и ему не сложно было придумать тему для беседы. Стив всегда был молчуном. Прежний Баки вряд ли это замечал, а теперь стало очевидно. Тишина не напрягала Стива, но, очевидно, заставляла Баки беспокоиться.  
  
— Красиво, — сказал Стив, чтобы что-то сказать, и Баки послушно устремил взгляд на желтое поле впереди.   
  
— Да, — сказал он без малейшей эмоции в голосе. — Тебе стоит нарисовать это.  
  
Стив заметил, что Баки побрился. Не очень аккуратно; в одном месте пропустил кусочек, и там пробивалась щетина. Он теперь все делал правой, живой рукой, словно так можно было заставить людей забыть о его левой (хромированный блеск и тусклая звезда, цвета старого бифштекса).   
  
Стив уже понимал, что как бы они ни старались, прежний Баки никогда не вернется. Может, они смогут вспоминать старые былые деньки, смеяться вместе, как раньше, и прикасаться друг к другу без опаски, естественно и легко... может, и нет. По крайней мере, Баки начал разговаривать, начал улыбаться, пусть даже его лицо в такие моменты казалось особенно незнакомым. «С этим можно работать», — сказал психотерапевт, которого нашел Старк.  
  
«С этим можно жить», — думал Стив.  
  
Он говорил про себя: «это», максимально расплывчато, чтобы вина не раздавила его, как пустую скорлупку.  
  
Он смотрел на Баки, на его щеку, темное пятнышко щетины. Нежность пьянила его. Стив мягко спросил:  
  
— Ты в порядке?  
  
— Да, — Баки соврал, не задумываясь. Выпустил дым из носа.  
  
Они уставились на птиц, которые летали над полем, выписывая круги, завихряясь в серые спирали.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — сказал Стив.  
  
***  
  
Когда Баки только вернулся — когда он только проходил долгий путь превращения в Баки из Зимнего Солдата, словно заколдованный принц — Стив был против его участия в миссиях. Но чем больше Баки становился похож на себя, тем сильнее он настаивал, чтобы его брали на операции. Стив и забыл, каким он был чертовски упрямым. Какими они оба были.   
  
Наверное, это могло помочь; месть, она же — расплата за содеянное. Баки хотел уничтожить ГИДРу, каждую из ее голов, и Стив не мог этому противиться. Они отыскивали базы, чтобы спалить до основания, они выслеживали ублюдков, которые были причастны. Даже тех, кто давно вышел из игры (у некоторых преступлений не было срока давности). Баки занимался этим с такой одержимостью, что Стив боялся — когда будет убит или арестован последний из списка, Баки пустит пулю себе в голову, чтобы не оставить от ГИДРы ни единого следа на земле.  
  
Он никогда не делился своими страхами ни с друзьями, ни с самим Баки.   
  
Мстители помогали им в этой охоте, даже без ЩИТа, даже с Тони Старком у руля они были отличной командой бойцов. Настал момент, когда все легкие (легкие — с точки зрения супергероя) цели были уничтожены. Последний месяц или около того они копали под видного политика, который спонсировал многие эксперименты ГИДРы и живо интересовался их исследованиями. Не было ни единого доказательства, что он имел отношение к этой организации, кроме слов Баки. Арестовать этого человека не представлялось возможным. Конечно, Стив мог переломить этому ублюдку шею двумя пальцами, но Стив знал: этот драться не будет, не окажет сопротивления; и как убить безоружного? Нужно было выжидать. Мстители шли по следу, суды над участниками ГИРДы были освещены в прессе, этот человек знал, что обречен.  
  
Они с Баки отправились в одно местечко, где диваны были обиты винилом, а гипсовая фигура Бетти Буп подмигивала всем входящим. Отложив в сторону пестрое меню, Стив заказал «Элвиса» (кольца желтого перца в бургере, видимо, делали его более «гавайским»), Баки — «Джеймса Дина». Стиву нравилось место: здесь была ностальгия по прошлому, которое они не застали.  
  
Они потягивали молочные коктейли, склонившись над страницей журнала. Журнал передала им Наташа в плотном бумажном конверте, со словами «Вам это понравится». Стив не следил за новостями — а об этом сейчас кричали на каждом углу.  
  
«Самоубийство накануне выборов», — гласил заголовок, ниже шла статья и фотографии. Политик отправился прогуляться под парусом вместе со своим кузеном, и когда они отплыли достаточно далеко от берега, просто спрыгнул в воду. Кузен давал короткое интервью журналисту, из которого стало ясно: невозможно спасти того, кто даже не хватается за брошенный круг.   
  
На фотографиях был политик и его кузен, снятые на пляже перед тем, как отправиться в плавание. Мужчина, который был виновен во многом зле, улыбался в камеру так широко и счастливо, что сложно было поверить в самоубийство. Но может, потому он и мог улыбаться? Все было позади, решение принято. Была ли это улыбка облегчения, освобождения или искупления?  
  
— Ты безнадежен, — сказал ему Баки, мрачно потягивая свой коктейль. — Ищешь душу там, где ее не найти.  
  
Стив легко ударил его по плечу.  
  
— Когда-то ты был католиком.  
  
Они подняли головы, потому что к их столику подошел парень. Он хотел поприветствовать Капитана Америку и взять автограф. У него совершенно случайно оказался с собой комикс со Стивом на обложке.   
  
— Вы знаете, они наладили перевыпуск? — спросил парень, прислонившись бедром к столу, пока Стив подписывал журнал. К счастью, это была старая версия, в которой костюм у Стива был не настолько облегающим. Это давало парню пару баллов, но Стив решил забрать их обратно, когда тот спросил:  
  
— Послушай, Кэп, не хочу показаться грубым... но меня давно волнует вопрос: почему ты «в шкафу»? То есть, я хочу сказать, все в курсе, что ты до сих пор с ума сходишь по своему другу. В пятом выпуске ты буквально прямым текстом ему признаешься! А потом уходишь в отрицание во всех интервью.  
  
Тони заставлял Стива встречаться с журналистами раз или два, однажды Стиву пришлось посетить прямой эфир, потому что прозвучал ультиматум «это для благотворительности». Стива сбивало с толку, почему людей так мало волнуют его сражения с пришельцами, и так сильно — его личная жизнь.  
  
— Мы тут немного заняты, ладно? — довольно резко сказал Стив, но постарался сгладить это улыбкой. Тони его четвертует, если будет скандал с «фанатом». Не то что бы парень собирался так легко сдаться. От него пахло алкоголем: кажется, слишком много рома было в его «Джанис».  
  
— Знаю, что в твои времена полагалось помалкивать, но сейчас двадцать первый век. Ты ведь пример для подражания, люди смотрят на тебя. Ты мог бы представлять ЛГБТ-сообщество, говорить о важных вещах, вместо этого ты врешь, и не очень-то убедительно, друг. Если ты считаешь, что говорить открыто о своей ориентации — стыдно, то и другие будут так думать.   
  
Стив открыл рот, но не успел ничего сказать — Баки громко хлопнул ладонью по столу (железная рука спрятана под стол, зажата между коленями). Он был действительно зол.  
  
— Ты что, не слышал? — прорычал Баки низко. — Тебя, кажется, просили уйти.   
  
— А ты кто такой? — вскинул брови парень насмешливо. — Чертов Баки Барнс?   
  
Баки низко опустил голову, волосы упали на лицо.  
  
— Нет, — ответил он. — Но я тот, кто легко может надрать тебе задницу.  
  
Тони точно их четвертует. Парень смылся так быстро, что забыл на столе комикс.   
  
— Ты не должен защищать меня, — сказал Стив, гипнотизируя свой недоеденный бургер. — Я могу теперь сам за себя постоять.  
  
— Что не так с этим чертовым миром, — все еще сердито откликнулся Баки, откинувшись на спинку дивана. Его лицо покраснело. — Когда-нибудь они перестанут донимать тебя с этим?  
  
Стив жалко улыбнулся. Баки покосился на него из-под насупленных бровей.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — спросил он.   
  
— Да, — солгал Стив, не задумываясь.  
  
— Ты правда признался мне в пятом выпуске? — добавил Баки, пытаясь принять игривый вид. Стив фыркнул в свой стакан.  
  
— Отвали, — пробормотал он, чувствуя, как аппетит возвращается.  
  
***  
  
Конечно, они начали встречаться. Это было неизбежно. Не то, чего любой из них хотел бы избежать.   
  
Это была сложная миссия; Стив и Баки возвращались домой в квинджете, вместе с другими Мстителями. Все молчали, покрытые копотью и кровью. Никто не улыбался, хотя они одержали сокрушительную победу над злом, как всегда. Стив держал на коленях щит, испачканный алым. Нужно затеять чистку оружия как-нибудь вечером.   
  
В башне они были за полночь. Баки направился в душ, затем скрылся в своей спальне. Стив знал, чего ждать, они оба знали. Он лег поперек кровати, запихнув в уши крохотные капсулы и включив плей-лист в своем ай-что-то-там, который ему подарил Тони.   
  
Прошел час или чуть больше; Стив начал задремывать, но как только Баки закричал, он тут же вскочил на ноги. Пересек коридор и в одно мгновение оказался над кроватью, притянул Баки к себе, чтобы разбудить. Баки барахтался в его объятьях, отбивался, а потом обмяк, вжавшись лицом в его шею. Он тяжело дышал, пот пропитал тонкую футболку.   
  
— Ненавижу это, — сказал Баки глухо, и Стив поцеловал его в макушку.   
  
— Я знаю, — сказал Стив. — Не стоило тебе с нами ехать... Ты много лет убивал людей для ГИДРы, а теперь убиваешь людей ГИДРы. Когда-то это должно уже прекратиться.   
  
— Предлагаешь оставить все веселье супергероям? — огрызнулся Баки, крепко обхватив талию Стива. Со временем его руки расслабились, голова стала тяжелой, а дыхание успокоилось. Стив зарылся лицом в спутанные волосы Баки, оставляя там еще один маленький поцелуй. Он думал, что Баки спит, и замер, когда услышал:   
  
— Зачем ты это делаешь? — Стив не знал, что ответить. — Я больше так не могу. Мы не можем продолжать это.   
  
Возможно, Стив торопил события, нарушая границы Баки. Раньше они все время касались друг друга, были очень близки, но Зимнему Солдату могло потребоваться больше пространства.   
  
Стив отстранился, и Баки уставился на него исподлобья. Секунду они таращились друг на друга, а потом Баки сграбастал Стива за пижаму, притянул к себе и поцеловал. Короткий, сухой поцелуй. В следующее мгновение Баки снова отодвинулся.   
  
— Не делай такое лицо, Стиви, как будто это сюрприз, — сказал Баки хрипло. — Ты ведь знаешь. Ты всегда знал.   
  
— Я не...   
  
— Тогда, после Аззано...   
  
Тогда Баки поцеловал его. Они лежали в палатке, прижимались друг к другу, потому что Баки дрожал и никак не мог согреться. Стив сказал, что все будет хорошо. Соврал, не задумавшись.   
  
— После Аззано ты был не в себе, — возразил Стив мягко, и Баки криво улыбнулся.   
  
— Я и сейчас не в себе. — Он стиснул зубы, будто запрещая себе продолжать, но потом все равно сказал обвинительно: — Я всегда таким был. Ты ведь понял это раньше меня самого.   
Но как Стив мог понять? Баки никогда не глядел на парней, ничего такого. Да и как бы он мог? В Бруклине они все время были вместе: Стив, Баки и очередная его подружка. В армии за такое отдавали под трибунал... и вряд ли Баки, будучи Зимним Солдатом, выкраивал себе время на посещение тематических баров, чтобы склеить кого-нибудь.   
  
— После Аззано ты был не в себе, — повторил Стив, наконец. — Тебе просто нужен был кто-то, человеческое тепло. И сейчас тоже. Это нормально.   
  
— Не говори мне, что нормально, а что нет, — оборвал его Баки, вздохнул, опустил голову. — Мы можем забыть об этом? Ступай спать, Стив. Не стоило мне даже затевать это. В следующий раз просто запрусь на ночь.   
  
— Нет! — воскликнул Стив сердито. Этого он хотел меньше всего. — Черта с два ты запрешься. Я просто... пытаюсь уложить все в голове. Не знаю, чего ты хочешь.   
  
Баки поднял на него глаза, воспаленные, блестящие. Горько ухмыльнулся.  
  
— А разве не очевидно?..   
  
Стив подался вперед и поцеловал его, осторожно обхватив его лицо руками. Это был долгий поцелуй, вдумчивый. Когда они оторвались друг от друга, Стив тихо выдохнул, и Баки медленно открыл глаза.   
  
— Ну и что ты творишь, Роджерс?   
  
— А разве не очевидно?   
  
Стив любил Баки. Он просто не давал этой любви никакого названия, но любил, и об этом знал весь мир, даже чертовы фаны. Если Баки любил его в ответ — пусть даже как-то иначе — Стив был только счастлив.   
  
Он не был слишком уж наивным и понимал, что если они станут «парочкой», это неизбежно приведет к сексу. Но в остальном мало что изменится — они и без того все время проводили вместе, разговаривали обо всем, утешали, защищали, касались друг друга, вместе до конца. Секс не был самым желанным дополнением, но Стив решил, что оно того стоит.  
  
***  
  
Стив чувствовал много всего, но вряд ли это как-то относилось к возбуждению. Он не мог представить, на что это похоже, хотя иногда пытливо вглядывался в лицо Баки, нависнув над ним в сумраке спальни. У Баки трепетали веки, губы приоткрывались и блестели, внезапно покрасневшие. Он тихо, еле слышно выдыхал, запрокидывая голову, подставляя горло под поцелуи.   
  
Стив повторил это выражение лица перед зеркалом, один в своей ванной. Он почувствовал себя кретином. Он выглядел по-кретински.   
  
Только однажды он почувствовал странный импульс. Баки взял его за запястье, скользнул губами по ладони, это было рассеянное движение безо всякого особого умысла. Баки просто касался его — все чаще, будто просто хотел удостовериться, что может. От этого простого действия Стив ощутил нечто странное. Сердце заколотилось, что-то вспыхнуло внутри, густое, тяжелое.   
  
— Пойдем в постель, — Стив пожалел об этом сразу, как сказал, но ему так хотелось ухватить это чувство, не упускать его. На этот раз могло получиться... он хотел попытаться.   
  
Это был первый раз, когда Стив сам проявил инициативу, и Баки мигом завелся. Когда они оказались в кровати, Баки отчаянно поцеловал Стива, крепко сжимая руками, содрогаясь всем телом. Его била дрожь, когда Стив проследил ладонями его шрам на груди, когда обхватил бедра, и их члены прижались друг к другу. Баки неотрывно глядел на Стива, его глаза ярко блестели, и Стив испугался, что Баки может заплакать. Он потянул Баки на себя, пока тот не лег сверху. Стив закрыл глаза.   
  
Он пытался найти в себе то чувство, которое отозвалось внутри желанием, но ничего там не было. Даже когда Стив зажал рукой губы Баки, и тот (догадливый сукин сын) принялся лизать и целовать его ладонь, Стив ощущал лишь мокрые касания. Он выдал короткий стон, и Баки застонал в ответ.   
  
И все равно в этот раз все было немного иначе. Все будто обрело особую четкость. Стив чувствовал каждый толчок, видел каждое движение, слышал каждый вздох. Обычно, оказавшись с Баки в постели, Стив бывал в таком ужасе (ничего не получится, он не сможет возбудиться, Баки обо всем догадается), что находился будто в каком-то другом месте и возвращался к реальности, когда Баки затихал рядом, согнув ногу в колене (взгляд в потолок, член медленно обмякает между ног, влажное пятно на простыне, или на животе, или под Стивом, когда из него медленно вытекала сперма). Стив всегда чувствовал себя разбитым в такие секунды. Оргазм еще дальше отталкивал его от собственного тела, и Стив выжидал нужное время, чтобы можно было пойти в душ, не заставляя Баки чувствовать себя покинутым.   
  
В этот раз они только терлись друг о друга, и Баки кончил так сильно, что запачкал Стиву подбородок. Он рухнул на простыни, дрожащий, потрясенный, широко распахнув глаза. Его полные губы приоткрылись. Стив мягко поцеловал его щеку, скулу, он обнаружил, что оставил на лице Баки следы, так сильно впился пальцами, зажимая ему рот.   
  
«Прости», — хотел сказать он, но уже понял, что люди не любят этого слова в постели.   
  
«Я сожалею», — должен был сказать он, потому что именно так и чувствовал. Баки ослепительно улыбнулся ему, все еще задыхаясь, все еще дрожа, и Стив закутал их в одеяло.  
  
***  
  
Стив стал реже видеться с другими Мстителями с тех пор, как Баки вернулся. Он был рад, получив смс от Наташи. Он приехал за ней на своем мотоцикле и остановился у обочины, поджидая. Она вышла из огромного здания, сверкающего стеклом и металлом, разговаривая с кем-то по телефону. Махнула Стиву, показав, что увидела его, и двинулась через дорогу. Стив заметил, как мужчины, курящие возле здания, проводили ее взглядами; Наташа не обратила на это никакого внимания. Объективно, она была красивой. Рыжие волосы забраны в высокий гладкий хвост, короткая кожаная куртка и узкие черные джинсы, ее привычный агрессивный стиль. В прошлый раз, когда они виделись, на ней был светлый короткий парик. Вряд ли требовалась маскировка — Стив подозревал, что Наташе просто нравится выглядеть по-новому каждый раз.   
  
Наташа села на мотоцикл позади Стива, все еще разговаривая с кем-то. Она говорила по-русски, и ее голос звучал немного иначе. Повесив трубку, она взяла протянутый шлем и надела его, не заботясь о прическе. Обвила руками талию Стива, и они сорвались с места. Суперслух Стива позволил уловить завистливое, от одного из курильщиков: «Таким парням всегда везет».   
  
Они понятия не имели; но Стив и правда чувствовал себя счастливчиком. Когда он был ребенком, врач сказал его матери, что мальчик не доживет до совершеннолетия. Но вот он здесь — в новом веке, сверкающем стеклом и металлом. Пережил и астму, и войну, и льды. Заполучил Баки назад.   
  
Они сделали остановку на заправке, чтобы взять по стаканчику дрянного кофе, пластмассового и сладкого на вкус.   
  
— Встречаюсь с Сэмом сегодня вечером, — сообщила Наташа, щурясь на солнце. — Передам ему привет от тебя.   
  
— Обнаружили еще одну базу? — спросил Стив, входя в режим «Капитана». Наташа фыркнула, глядя на него поверх стаканчика.  
  
— Вообще-то... мы пойдем в кино.  
  
— О, — Стив улыбнулся, и Наташа улыбнулась в ответ, с вызовом, будто говоря «посмей только назвать это свиданием». И когда это Стив отказывался принять вызов?  
  
Они с Наташей были похожи в чем-то; одиночки, и мало что смыслили в романтике. Несмотря на это, Наташа постоянно устраивала Стиву свидания, хотел он того или нет. Было бы справедливо вторгаться в ее личную жизнь в ответ на это, но Стив знал, что не имеет на это никакого права.  
  
И все же он хотел спросить. Наташа могла понять его. Что, если они со Стивом похожи больше, чем предполагают?  
  
Он все-таки выдавил из себя вопрос, и тот прозвучал неуместно и громко в жарком весеннем воздухе.  
  
— Сэм... заводит тебя?  
  
После долгой паузы Наташа выразительно подняла брови.  
  
— Ты действительно хочешь знать подробности?  
  
Стив знал, что его лицо пылает. Он мечтал допить свой кофе, нацепить шлем и двинуться в путь, но выдержал долгий взгляд Наташи.  
  
— Постой-ка, так вы с Барнсом наконец-то поговорили? — сделала она еще один выстрел, и Стив уже готов был провалиться сквозь землю.  
  
— Что?.. — невразумительно пробормотал Стив. Наташа улыбнулась, и это была опасная улыбка, от которой любой бы задрожал, будь то суперсолдат или простой смертный.  
  
— Не только поговорили, — удовлетворенно протянула она. — Ну надо же, кэп, ты смелее, чем кажешься.  
  
— Если ты не забыла, я дрался на кулаках с инопланетянином, роботом и полубогом, — напомнил Стив слегка раздраженно, направляясь к урне, чтобы выбросить свой недопитый кофе. Наташа со смехом последовала за ним.  
  
— Это все ерунда, по сравнению с Большими Страшными Отношениями, — она все еще ухмылялась, забираясь на мотоцикл позади Стива. — Нам стоит сходить на двойное свидание.  
  
Стив застонал, и Наташа прильнула к его спине, шепча на ухо:  
  
— Я действительно рада за вас обоих, мальчики. Ну а мы с Сэмом пока на второй базе — я не слишком люблю торопиться в таких вещах.  
  
Мчась по шоссе, Стив размышлял: не прекрасный ли это подход? Двигаться в своем темпе. Даже если для него подходящее время близко к «никогда». Стив не хотел притворяться, издавать фальшивые стоны, изображать наслаждение, особенно когда Баки был так открыт и уязвим рядом с ним. Он чувствовал себя негодяем, хотя и говорил себе, что все наоборот, что было бы подло отказывать Баки в такой малости, как секс. Это ничего не значило; просто еще одно совместное занятие, как просмотр вечерних шоу или ужин в китайской забегаловке за углом. Но это значило больше для Баки... Стив не обманывал себя.  
  
Семьдесят лет для второй базы — слишком долгий срок.  
  
Он завернул на дорогу, ведущую к дому, и его мысли переключились. Стив размышлял, какой из современных фильмов мог бы понравиться Баки, и сколько ведер с попкорном им понадобится, с их новым супер-солдатским аппетитом.   
  
***  
  
Стиву нравилось просыпаться первым и лежать рядом с Баки очень тихо, почти неподвижно. Баки всегда спал чутко, «вполуха», как сторожевой пес. Но в то же время, в отличие от Стива, он не был ранней пташкой и мог проспать до обеда, если Стив умудрялся выскользнуть из спальни беззвучно.  
  
Иногда Стив подолгу лежал и смотрел на спящего Баки, на его лицо, его тело, очертания под тонким одеялом. Он видел голый торс Баки, если одеяло сбивалось к поясу. Его железную руку, тусклый блеск искусственно выполненных пальцев. Родинку над ключицей. Два бледных соска.  
  
И шрамы. Так много шрамов.  
  
Стив чувствовал боль, глядя на них. Словно у них с Баки было одно тело на двоих, и он мог помнить эту боль. На нем не было ни единого шрама; гладкий и ровный, как кукла. Смешно; он-то всегда хотел стать «настоящим мальчиком», мечтал об этом, глядя из окна своей спальни, как другие дети играют во дворе. И вот чем все обернулось.  
  
Стив не жалел ни о чем. Иногда он протягивал руку, чтобы дотронуться до теплой кожи Баки, заставить его ресницы сонно затрепетать. Иногда Стив будил Баки, и ласково гладил по груди, спускаясь все ниже, слушая вдохи и выдохи. Иногда он ласкал мягкий член Баки, очень нежно, едва касаясь, пока тот не твердел. Иногда водил пальцами по нежной коже между бедер, заставляя Баки вздрагивать и жалобно поднимать брови. Иногда доводил его до разрядки, просто потому, что мог.  
  
Иногда Баки тянулся к нему в ответ, и Стив ускользал, сообщая, что хочет пробежаться.  
  
***  
  
Тони посоветовал им «гениальный фильм» для романтического просмотра и прислал ссылку на статью про сексуальность. Фильм («Помидоры-убийцы атакуют») Стив и Баки посмотрели вечером, обнявшись на диване перед телевизором.   
  
Фильм был просто ужасен.   
  
Статью Стив прочитал, когда Баки ушел на тренировку.   
  
Он старался не думать о том, как Тони умудряется знать все обо всех и влезать в каждое дело. Возможно, ДЖАРВИС отслеживал поисковые запросы? Стив знал, что не стоит доверять дурацким компьютерам, и всегда лучше спросить совета у живого человека. Беда в том, что не было такого человека, с которым Стив был готов обсуждать подобные вещи. Брюс, возможно, подошел бы — с его понимающим взглядом, как у врача или терапевта. Но Стив повидал за свою жизнь слишком много как врачей, так и терапевтов, и обходил Беннера по широкой дуге.   
  
Стив не хотел думать, насколько подробно ДЖАРВИС докладывает Тони о происходящем в башне. Такие размышления просто приводили его в бешенство, а это ничем хорошим не кончалось.   
  
Итак, в статье говорилось про разные виды сексуальности, большая часть была посвящена асексуалам. Нельзя сказать, что информация произвела на Стива эффект разорвавшейся бомбы. Но дочитав, он сидел пару минут неподвижно, и в ушах у него звенело.   
  
Стив знал, что с ним не все в порядке, но не догадывался, что у этого есть название. Каким-то образом термин принес ему облегчение; просто еще один диагноз в длинном списке. Стив не чувствовал, что имеет право быть асексуальным — не с Баки, и не в этом супер-здоровом и крепком теле. Но очевидно, он ничего не мог поделать.   
  
И не только он один; другие люди по всему свету.   
  
Баки вернулся с тренировки, влажные волосы, полотенце через плечо. Он тренировался каждый день. Рутина его успокаивала, или может, он боялся, что, растеряв хоть часть своих навыков, станет бесполезным. Зайдя на кухню, Баки прямиком двинулся к кофе-машине и включил ее. Потом прислонился к кухонной стойке, глядя на Стива.   
  
— Что-нибудь интересное? — спросил он, кивнув в сторону открытого ноута.   
  
— Возможно, — уклончиво пробормотал Стив. Баки наполнил обе кружки и поставил одну перед Стивом, подойдя вплотную. Он положил ладонь Стиву на затылок, заставляя запрокинуть голову, и поцеловал.   
  
— Баки, — пробормотал Стив в поцелуй. Баки ухмыльнулся, становясь на колени между его раздвинутых ног. — Баки, — повторил Стив скованно, когда тот скользнул ладонями к его бедрам.   
  
Баки вскинул брови, а потом повернулся к экрану ноутбука, гадая, что заставило Стива стать таким серьезным.   
  
— Что это? — спросил он, нахмурившись. Стив ненавидел видеть, как недоумение на лице Баки сменяется пустым, бесстрастным выражением Зимнего Солдата. — Почему ты это читаешь? — ровно спросил Баки, отведя руки от бедер Стива.   
  
Стив глубоко вдохнул.   
  
— Мне нужно рассказать тебе кое-что.  
  
***  
  
Отчего-то людям кажется, если у человека сердце разбито, то нужно дать ему время. И немного пространства. Может, просто хотят держаться подальше от несчастья, как от смертельного вируса. Может, желают лучшего. «Нужно оставить его наедине с самим собой. Дать ему время подумать обо всем». Стив не хотел думать. Уж точно не хотел быть с самим собой. Чего он хотел?   
  
Нашестивия томатов-убийц, египетских мумий, гигантской саранчи... да что угодно, лишь бы попотеть пришлось. Только вот Мстители устали смотреть на его унылую физиономию. Так Стив оказался в загородном доме Тони.  
  
Он слонялся по полям, бегал до изнеможения, подолгу стоял у окна, лежал без сна в постели. Почти все время гадал, где сейчас может быть Баки. Где угодно, на самом деле. Баки умел исчезать без следа, если не хотел быть найденным.   
  
Стив предполагал, что Баки рассердится, когда правда всплывет.   
  
Но Баки был в ярости.   
  
«Я не понимаю, так ты не хотел заниматься со мной сексом?» — спросил он обманчиво-спокойным тоном, который был хуже всего.  
  
«Не совсем, — попытался оправдаться Стив. — Я в принципе не очень это люблю. Раньше думал, что просто нужно подождать подходящего человека... но и с тобой ничего не изменилось».  
  
Это прозвучало хуже, чем было в его мыслях. Баки сцепил зубы и глядел вниз, гипнотизировал плитку на полу. Стив видел, что ему больно, и не мог сделать ничего, чтобы помочь.  
  
«Так значит, ты просто... притворялся? Разыгрывал меня?» — спросил, наконец, Баки.  
  
«Я люблю тебя. Ты мне нравишься больше всех на этом свете, Баки. И я считаю тебя красивым. И мне нравится прикасаться к тебе...».  
  
«Тогда я ничего не понимаю», — перебил его Баки жестко, вскинул голову, глядя из-за завесы прядей. — «Ты хоть раз хотел трахнуть меня?»  
  
Он специально это сказал: «трахнуть». Знал, что Стив не выносит, когда так говорят. Краснеет, как идиот, стоит ввернуть словечко покрепче.   
  
«Нет. Я... мне нравится, если тебе приятно».  
  
Еще и запинаться начал. Баки смотрел, сузив глаза, на его лице было отстраненное выражение, как у исследователя особо мерзких насекомых. Баки продолжал давить:  
  
«Но ты хотел?»   
  
Стив вздохнул, плечи его опустились. Он решил говорить честно, нужно было идти до конца.  
  
«Нет, Бак, — тихо сказал Стив. — Ни разу».  
  
«И когда я трахал тебя... — Баки осекся, закрыв лицо руками. Стоило Стиву сделать шаг к нему, Баки отступил. Они так и говорили, стоя в разных углах кухни. — Почему ты так поступил со мной?».  
  
«Дело не в тебе, — сказал Стив, и вместе со словами пришло понимание. — Это не было жертвой или благородством, ладно? Я врал ради себя. Потому что мне было страшно. Думал, вдруг это слишком? Вдруг ты не захочешь иметь со мной дело, если узнаешь, насколько я двинутый».  
  
Лицо Баки перекосило от ухмылки, которая походила больше на оскал.  
  
«Таким ты меня видишь, Стив?».  
  
«Черт, да откуда мне знать? — воскликнул Стив сердито. Он чувствовал, что дрожит. Его приперли к стенке. — Я понятия не имею, как люди могут на это реагировать! Я никогда никому не рассказывал, ты первый. И не сказать, чтобы ты обрадовался новости».  
  
«ГИДРА заставляла меня делать плохие вещи против моей воли. Я думал, с этим теперь покончено. Видно, я ошибся».  
  
После этого разговора Баки ушел, и Стив не стал его останавливать. Им обоим было о чем подумать.  
  
Сидя с кружкой чая в руке на крыльце дома, Стив глядел на птиц и пытался представить себя на месте Баки. Что, если бы это он делал что-то, что Баки не нравится, сам не подозревая? Одно только предположение вызывало тошноту. Стив никогда бы не причинил Баки вреда; но, похоже, это он и сделал.  
  
Стив смотрел на поле перед ним. Гадал: что это там растет? Что-то желтое. Может, пшеница, или еще что-то подобное. Стив никогда не был на ферме. Он не особо разбирался. Птицы летали вверх и вниз. Иногда они падали прямо в густую, высокую траву, и Стиву казалось, они разбились. Но потом снова взлетали. Или это были уже другие птицы. Как знать.  
  
Он почти не удивился, когда услышал шум за спиной. Баки, должно быть, вошел через главную дверь. Ему пришлось пересечь весь дом, чтобы отыскать Стива. Он видел раскиданную одежду, книги, раскрытые как попало, следы беспокойных метаний Стива. Батареи немытых чашек всюду, где Стив заливал свое горе. Мама любила эту поговорку: «нет такой беды, которую нельзя исправить чашкой чая». Есть, мама.  
  
— Я изучил тему, — сказал Баки, будто сдавал рапорт. Он привалился к дверному косяку и вытащил пачку. — Ты абсолютно уверен, что это про тебя?  
  
— Тут довольно сложно ошибиться, — сухо ответил Стив.  
  
— Ладно. Ладно, — Баки вздохнул. — Все еще не понимаю, как это будет работать.  
  
Поднялся сильный ветер, донося сигаретный дым до Стива.  
  
— Ты можешь встречаться с кем-то... для секса, — предложил Стив. Он не был ревнивым. Ничего нового: он, Баки и какая-нибудь девица. Или парень. Как-то же Стив с этим справлялся? Он обхватил себя руками, почувствовав укол в груди, когда Баки ничего не ответил. Помолчав немного, Стив признался: — Вообще-то, мне не очень нравится эта мысль. Мы можем... я не то что бы совсем против секса, Бак, клянусь...  
  
— Нет, — оборвал его Баки резко. — Помолчи. Тупая башка.  
  
— Придурок, — хмыкнул Стив. — Ненавижу, когда ты дымишь.  
  
— Давай уж, выкладывай, — Баки глубоко затянулся. — Оглашай весь список. Что ты еще скрывал?  
  
Стив обернулся через плечо, чтобы взглянуть Баки в лицо.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — просто сказал он.  
  
Баки пару секунд смотрел в ответ, не мигая. Потом бросил сигарету и пошел вперед, мимо Стива, к полю. Стив отправился следом. Птицы летали над ними, вверх и вниз. Железная рука Баки в ладони Стива медленно согревалась.

**Author's Note:**

> Краткий список поисковых запросов, сохраненный ДЖАРВИС для истории в целом и Тони Старка в частности.
> 
> Поисковая история Стива Г. Роджерса:
> 
> «какой фильм посмотреть на свидании»  
> «что делать чтобы захотеть секса»  
> «оладьи с сыром рецепт»  
> «21 век что нового»
> 
> Поисковая история Джеймса Б. Барнса:
> 
> «техники медитации»  
> «ПТСР как исправить»  
> «Капитан Америка фото»  
> «Капитан Америка комикс 5 выпуск скачать»  
> «Интервью Капитан Америка говорит о Баки»  
> «железная рука застряли волосы что делать»  
> «Капитан Америка в костюме фото»  
> «глубокий минет инструкция»  
> «Асексуальность это»  
> «как встречаться с асексуалом»  
> «что приятно асексуалу»  
> «AVEN»  
> «значок треугольник поддержка эйс заказать онлайн»  
> «как удалить историю поиска инструкция»


End file.
